1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting dough. More in particular, to a device for cutting elongated or even endless dough pieces, that are transferred on a conveyor.
2. Description of Related Art
For processing elongated and in particular endless dough pieces, it is known to use a cutting blade that is oriented perpendicular or at an angle to a direction of conveyance of the dough. In general, the dough is converted in a horizontal direction, and the cutting blade, also referred to as guillotine, is repeatingly moving up and down in a vertical direction.
When the conveyance speed is relatively low, the interaction of the cutting blade and the dough is so short, that the dough hardly moves horizontally during one single cut. But modern bakery processes and quantities require optimization to the highest speeds of conveyance possible. Moreover, the demand for small products increases, either for use as snacks, or because of a grown health awareness. The smaller or shorter the product, the more cuts are required per amount of movement of the conveyor. Thick products result in a relative long interaction time between the cutting blade and the product.
In order to avoid the cutting blade to damage the dough, by tearing it or by blocking it when cutting, it is known in the art to have a cutting blade or guillotine that moves with at least a speed component in the direction of movement of the dough. This may be a rotating cutting blade, or a cutting blade or guillotine arranged on a slide, that moves along with the dough.
German patent DE 736077 discloses a dough-cutting machine wherein the moment of cutting depends on the speed of a conveyor belt and the amount of cutting members. The cutting member is arranged to move up and down upon rotation of a driving member.
Although these devices fulfil a certain need, they still have multiple disadvantages. In particular, it has appeared difficult to synchronize the speed of the cutting blade with the horizontal movement of the conveyor, in particular for high cutting frequencies and/or short products. Furthermore, adjustment of the exact length of the product has required mechanical changes to the machine or its configuration, rendering a change of setting, for instance when another product is required, cumbersome.